


Self Isolation

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: The day the UK went into lockdown, a strange house appeared in your garden.Dhawan! Master x Fem! Reader starts off with fluff, ends up with lots of smut hence the rating.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Part 1

The day the UK went into lockdown you looked out of your bedroom window and saw something odd. You had been confined to your house because of ‘The Situation’ as others were calling it since the end of last week and every day you had pulled the curtains open to observe the world. The past few days your garden ad the world beyond looked pretty much the same. Today, however, there was random house in your garden that hadn’t been the e when you had gone to bed, this house wasn’t as it seemed.

The house, an Australian single story style lodge on the outside, was actually a space ship. A TARDIS belonging to The Master.

You had first met the infamous Time Lord when you has got in his way during one of his schemes and instead of you getting miniaturised, he actually took a shine to you and you had become his assistant…. with benefits!

You watched as The Master leapt out of his TARDIS and strode up confidentially to your back door and knocked loudly. You sighed, telling him about 'The Situation’ was going to be awkward.

You ran downstairs, through the messy kitchen and opened the door.

“Ahh, there she is!” The Master exclaimed, he was in a good mood “get your stuff Y/N we’ve got a diamond to steal.”

“I can’t” you muttered in a small voice. He cupped a hand around his ear and leaned in towards you “sorry love, can’t hear your.”

You cleared your throat “I can’t go anywhere, the UK is on a lockdown.”

“Wait, what the hell do you mean?” He paused for a bit and then said “what year are we in now?”

“2020, March”

“Ahhh, shit. COVID-19 era ay? Well that wouldn’t affect us. We can go anywhere in time and space.” He was waving his hands around manically.

“Away from all this?”

“You got it love.” He grabbed your hand abd dragged you towards his TARDIS.

Inside you watched with arms folded but feeling hopeful that this man, this crazy beautiful was going to take you away once again. But as he rushed around the console you started to feel like something was wrong. His face was vastly because thunderous, his jacket had been thrown to the floor, the sleaves of his shirt had bee rolled up and he was growling under his breath.

Suddenly he slammed his hands down onto the console “bastards!”

“What’s up Master?” You asked

“They’ve locked the sky’s, and the Time Vortext. I didn’t even know they could do that. It bust be The Doctor’s doing. She must know I’m here. That bitch, gah!” He exploded. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath and looked at you, still with a dark dangerous eyes.

“Looks like I’m stuck just like you Y/N”

You nodded and held out your hand which he took and you lead him back into your house.

“I’ve never really looked round your home Y/N. It’s quite small isn’t it? And not very tidy” said The Master as he sat down on your sofa. It was purple and suited him greatly.

“Well, this strange man keeps coming to take me on these dangerous adventures. I don’t have time to clean.” He smirked up at you.

“Did you want a drink?” You asked.

“Coffee, black…”

“Two sugars” you finished for him.

The Master winked at you and you went off to make his drink. You returned with two steaming cups of coffee and you sat down next to him.

“So what were you planning on doing today?” He asked.

“Netflix and Chill?” You suggested.

“Fine, but I get to choose the thing we watch.”

You smiled at the Time Lord “I’ll get the blanket”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the smut!

You snuggled up to the Timelord underneath your patchwork blanket, he had made popcorn in his TARDIS and brought it back inside in a plastic bowl. He had chosen to watch The Wizard of Oz but you could sense that he was getting restless. The Master was not one to sit still and you could feel him fidgeting next to you.

The Master shifted his hand so it was resting on your thigh underneath the blanket and he began to drum his signature four beats lightly on your leg. Then an idea seemed to form in his brain and you felt his hand move slowly upwards. His fingers played with the waistband of your pyjamas; he was silently teasing you. 

You turned towards him, about to open your mouth when he sprang on you, silencing you with a passionate kiss. You moaned as his hand moved underneath your waistband and played with you. You buried one of your hands in his dark hair and the other travelled downwards, you cupped your palm around his growing length. 

You broke apart and you panted as The Master pushed open your legs, allowing him greater purchase. He expertly worked your clit until you were breathing heavily, begging for release. But The Master being who he was would not let you. He sensed that your climax was building and he removed his hand from you. 

You groaned and you hastily unbuckled his belt and pushed down his trousers, “get down on your knees “he growled. You smiled and obeyed. You knew what he wanted and got down, you grabbed hold of his underwear and pulled it off so his erection sprang free. You wrapped your hand and mouth around his erection and sucked and pumped in time. 

Behind you, Dorothy and her friends were singing ‘We’re off to see the Wizard’ for the umpteenth time but neither yourself or The Master could really hear it. You brought him to the edge of his own climax until he grabbed you back up towards him. 

The Master ripped off your bottoms and threw them across the living room. He ran a long finger along your sensitive folds. “Ohh, so wet for your Master Hmmm?” 

“Always” you answered. 

“Come, Y/N, sit on me” he commanded. 

You moved towards him but then something caught your attention. “The blinds are open, people can see.”

“So, let them see.” Said the Master darkly. You giggled and straddled him so he entered you. 

“Oh my God” you breathed as you began you ride him. The Master took off your loose top and because you weren’t wearing a bra, your breasts bounced up and down with every movement. You did the same to him, cursing every bloody button he had on his shirt but once his chest was exposed, you ran your hands up and down it as you both picked up the momentum. 

“Say my name!” Growled The Master. 

“Master” you whimpered, feeling your climax coming again.

“That’s my girl!” The Master flipped you so your legs we wrapped around his waist, you felt him go deeper than ever before, hitting the core inside. It was almost too much to bare until he added one finger which circled your clit once more. This quickly made you come undone “holy shit Master!” You yelled as you came. His pace quickened as he came too with one final thrust and a growl. 

You blinked a couple of times, trying to clear your slightly blurred vision. The Master, who was still inside you was looking down at you intently, his hair all messed up from the sex. You weren’t sure if he was trying to recover or was about to say something serious. He pushed some hair away from your sweaty forehead and kissed it gently. 

Once you had detached from each other, you both sat with the patchwork blanket that had fallen on the floor covering each other. Dorothy had just thrown water of the Witch and she was doing her famous death scene. 

“Well that’s her fucked too” commented The Master. You let out a tired chuckle and you leaned your head on his bare shoulder. The faint sound of The Master’s hearts soothed you and soon you felt your eyes closing. The Master wrapped his arm around you and brought you closer into the warmth of his body. 

Before you drifted off you heard him whisper “listen to my hearts, because you, little madam, have stolen both of them”


End file.
